Luxury chairs, sofas, and loveseats are well known in the art and have become a mainstay in many households. These types of furniture typically comprise a wood or metal frame defining a main seating area, an upright portion for cushioning a user's back, and two armrests. A plurality of sinuous wires typically extend across the main seating area upon which a seat cushion is positioned for providing a cushioning and comfortable seating area. In particular, sinuous wires allow the main seating area to flex and thus shape to the form of the user sitting in the chair.
In one conventional design, the main seating area includes a pair of angle irons secured to the wood frame for attaching the sinuous wires. In particular, the angle irons define slots for receiving clips that include a hook portion on one end for engaging the sinuous wires. In operation, each clip is slidably mounted through one of the slots in the angle iron, and the wires are then stretched over the hook of the remaining end of the clip such that the clip is put in a state of tension. This state of tension secures the sinuous wires across the main seating area. The clips, however, are susceptible to becoming dislodged from the slots, especially if upward tension is applied to the wires and the clips by lifting the seat from the bottom.
Another conventional design provides a plurality of metal clips that attach to the wood frame of the main seating area. The clips are individually attached to the wood frame by screws, nails, or integrated anchor tangs extending from the clip. However, each clip must be aligned in relation to the other clips and secured to the frame, which increases assembly time. Moreover, the clips are usually cut from a larger piece of metal, which increases manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,285 to West discloses a structurally reinforced furniture frame for a sofa or a chair. The furniture is reinforced using a metallic frame which provides a rigid frame and supports the spring decking upon which furniture cushions rest. The individual springs that comprise the spring decking are attached to a plurality of elongated hooks. The elongated hooks are formed by punching thin gauge metallic material to form spaced 1 inch protrusions and then welding the metallic material to the metallic frame.
It would be desirable to have a reinforcing frame that is easily constructed and provides for the quick and firm attachment of springs to form a support for articles of furniture and furniture cushioning.